The Breaker: New Waves Plus
by Asura435
Summary: Living the life an OP Protagonist. Naruto x The Breaker x Veritas X TDG X Fate. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

"Shi Woon, what are you doing here?" A feminine voice asked in a familiar tone, it was a beautiful girl in a maid uniform

"I am here to see my lovely Yae Lee, does my presence disturb you." Shi Woon previously known as Uzumaki Naruto asked in a friendly tone

"No, I am happy that you are here but please don't just sit there and stare." Yae Lee said as sometimes people will just sit there and stare at the girls with unclean eyes

"Don't worry; I am not that kind of guy. I will order a banana shake." Shi Woon said as he took a seat and as his body was concealed by Yae Lee, Naruto took the chance to kiss her hand

"Shi Woon, don't do this here. I might lose my job." Yae Lee complained

"I wasn't going to continue, you need to trust in me more. I just wished to kiss your delicate hands and that was it." Shi Woon replied in a calm tone, his expression showing innocence

"I apologize, it just because I got nervous when you are here at work watching me." Yae Lee said as she walked away

Shi Woon watched his girlfriend leave while he sat there watching anime on his phone, wearing headphones. He watched anime as it reminded him of the old days when he was a being of power with no equal, he had died at the age of 19 fighting against the army of Otsutsuki. He had killed them all but he had died as well.

The first thing he decided on when he understood the situation was that he was going to experience love and to the extreme extent as his last life was devoid of it. Zero relations and died a virgin, he was not going to repeat that.

In this fragile mortal body he still had chakra but it was a miniscule amount that average genin's used to have and Naruto understood the feeling of low chakra for the first time. Even after such a giant loss in power, Naruto wasn't really worried as he realized the world was devoid of strong beings like his world.

It was filled with normal humans that would break if he punched them with some strength and relied on weapons that had fixed strength. On matter of habit, Naruto still trained his body physically and his chakra. At the current date he was 16 years old and had studied most of the well known martial arts for fun.

'Man these fruit abilities are awesome but really hate the mc for being a stupid shit and the art style is just weird, can only enjoy the fights sometimes.' Shi Woon thought as he swiped to another video which was more to his liking

'Sending cockroaches to mars and they become monsters, such an awesome thing. I think I should try that out.'

"Shi Woon your drink, also can you leave afterwards as I can't concentrate well with you here." Yae Lee said in an affectionate tone, she was acting shy as the other girls were asking

"No problem, I just wish to make you happy by popping up here." Shi Woon replied with a smile

"Thanks, I will make it up to you later." Yae Lee said in a happy tone

'I am really lucky to have her; I didn't think they would accept my openness to relationships.' Naruto mused as he drank

* * *

"Seriously again, you guys really don't learn do you." Shi Woon muttered in an annoyed tone as he was walking away from the Jino Café

'Sometimes, I wish I could break people's limbs without any consequences.'

"You bastard, you will pay for your actions. Let's see you act tough with our big brothers here." It was one of the so called bosses of his School, they were retarded little shits that deserved to get their asses kicked so he delivered on it and they had some fractures

"Oh No, I am scared."

"What will I do? So many of you guys with steel pipes and one me, that's so unfair." Naruto said in a pitiful tone

"We are not showing you any mercy, no fairness in fights." The bigger of the thugs glared at him and chuckled as he said those words

"I think you misunderstood, I mean any fight between your guys and me is unfair in my favor. You guys are too weak, next time I will make sure you return to the world." Shi Woon said in a serious tone and moved with speed that they couldn't see, within seconds they were on the ground and the alleyway was filled with painful groans as Shi Woon had broken their bones in specific regions

"Such a waste of time, I want to see some real fighters instead of these jokers." Naruto muttered as he walked out of the alleyway and accidently collided with someone

'Not a normal person, some strange energy.' Naruto concluded as the girl didn't fall over after colliding with him, even though his body was hard like steel and any normal person would fall with the speed she had been walking

"Sorry my mistake but one look at you and I have fallen in love, would you honor me with your name." Shi Woon said with a gentle smile

The girl was around 19 years old, a gorgeous beauty with long flowing hair and great style. Looking at her Shi Woon could see the trace of training and knew his conclusion was spot on.

"Eunmee Han, I do not know you so that proposal is declined. Who are you?" Eunmee questioned, she was distracted before by her thoughts and was in not in her familiar territory when she bumped into this guy

'He didn't get hurt, not even a scratch.'

'He must be one of us but which faction does he belong to, if he was part of Reunion I would have known such a strong individual.' Eunmee pondered

"Shi Woon is my name; you said we don't know each other than how about we hang around together for the day." Shi Woon offered

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

No oc

Do you guys like it this way or not?

Would you prefer if he was naruto being reborn as a naruto and Shi woon exists as himself?

This is a mix of the breaker and veritas.

Eunmee han real name Makihara Madoka from Veritas


	2. Chapter 2

"Apologies but I am busy today so let's schedule meeting at a later date." Eunmee Han said as she handed her card to him and he took it

"If that is what you wish but please don't keep me waiting, I really want to know you more." Shi Woon muttered with a smile as he touched her cheek with his right hand

Unconsciously Naruto was adjusting to her level so his movement was even faster than before that she couldn't react when he touched her skin.

"I won't as I also seem to have a taken a liking to you." Eunmee Han replied in a calm tone, she didn't panic or anything as she knew he wasn't attacking

"Good, let us meet on a happy note." Shi Woon said as he kissed her hand and walked away, he still had some shopping to do and he had school tomorrow

'An interesting man, if he is not tied down by a faction Vera will be happy to have him join. But he will need to be disciplined, too touchy with others.' Eunmee Han, real name Madoka, thought as she walked towards her destination which was meeting the heir of Tiger

* * *

'Now that I know these guys exist I feel like making those weapons, I saw in Fate Series.'

'I wonder how fun this can be, can they really challenge me?'

'Eunmee Han, if that is her real name was not really strong enough but she could harm me if I am not careful.'

'I should be careful from now on as I can't create charka cloak anymore with such low levels.' Shi Woon mused as he drove on his bike towards the mall, he would have never gotten this but he had saved money and stole from gangsters after breaking them

Shi Woon stopped at the side as he felt his phone ring and checked to see, it was a call from Sae Hee.

"Sae-Hee, What is it?"

"Did you change your mind and decide to spend the day with me?" Shi Woon asked in a teasing tone

"Yes, can you quickly come to my location?" Sae Hee said in a sweet tone that made him want to hug her tightly, she was his closest from childhood and now his girlfriend though she has been cross with him for some reason

'It's definitely because of Yae; at least she still hasn't broken off the relationship.' Shi Woon thought with a smile as he raced through the roads towards his destination

* * *

"Sae Hee, you are one cruel woman. I can't believe you tricked me into this." Shi Woon muttered as he was carrying the bags for Sae Hee and her girlfriends

"This is your punishment for being so insatiable, it is not much in comparison to what you did so don't be so dramatic." Sae Hee said in a gentle tone as she pecked him on the lips

"I will take that as down payment; give me some more love later." Shi Woon muttered with a chuckle as his words made her blush at the thought of what he would do to her

'It's good that I knew that jutsu or else I might have to wear a condom, seriously no fun.' Shi Woon thought as he smiled at his old antics, getting such a jutsu for the day when he slept with someone as he had learned his seed were very effective in their attack

'Wonder if that's the same or not.'

"Finally your friends left, I was getting so tired of following you along like that. Never do this or else I will beat your pretty little ass red." Shi Woon said as he hugged Sae Hee tightly, he felt mentally exhausted by following the girls on a shopping spree for 4 fucking hours

'Why couldn't they just buy from two shops?'

'Why couldn't they just buy something quickly?'

'Trying out so many things but they didn't even by them, I never want to shop with these girls. It was such a nightmare and a waste of time.' Shi Woon thought as he enjoyed the feeling of warmth from Sae Hee

"Hai hai, I won't do that again or who knows my little delicate Shi Woon might fall ill." Sae Hee talked in an adorable tone as she messed up his hair but he didn't mind as he relaxed in her lap as they sat in the café.

"Little Shi Woon will definitely get ill if he doesn't receive his Sae Hee reserves, so let me fill up." Shi Woon said as he kissed her lips and suddenly he felt danger, he picked up Sae Hee and jumped aside

A man wearing casual clothes and a strong figure smashed through glass, into the tables and destroying the furniture. The man got up casually and dusted himself; he tipped his hat to the people and jumped back outside where Naruto saw a kid of his age.

"Sae Hee, are you okay" Shi Woon asked as he sat her down

"I am okay but the gift you gave me was smashed to pieces." Sae Hee said in a sad tone as she went to the wreckage to find the necklace broken, it was not something expensive but it was filled with his feeling and actually his powers to keep track of her location

"Wait here Sae Hee, I will have a good talk with them and they will apologize." Shi Woon said in a calm tone as he kissed her forehead and dashed away

'He just wanted to fight and made that excuse didn't he, really don't know how I came to love that adorable idiot.'

* * *

"Who the fuck are you old man and stop following me, I will put you in damn morgue." The black haired teen screamed at the adult that was leisurely following him and teasing him

"Haha"

"You are a comedian kid, touching me was already an honor for you but you think you can actually beat me." The man said with a chuckle as he followed behind him

They were in a dark alley with no one and the boy noticed that, his fist started giving off sparks as he charged in to punch the man but he was easily avoided and kicked aside.

"Really didn't learn much from your master, have you."

"Also you seem too weak to be his heir, I can't believe my best friend came to an end like that but he must be rolling in his grave with such a loser as an heir." The man antagonized the teen as he spoke down on him

"I will make you pay for that." The teen was enraged, today had been a really shitty day for him as he had been approached by a woman who told him he was coming to some Organization called Reunion and that his master had died

Then he ended up meeting with this bastard who was still bothering him till now. Ma Gangryong, the heir to the Lightning Tiger that was his identity from now on and he had decided to avenge the man who meant a lot to him.

"Hey hey, don't leave me out of the fun. Let me join in as well, actually both of you come at me. I am kind of pissed off you know, you made my girl sad and almost got her hurt. I will be sending you both to the emergency room today." Shi Woon said with a smile as he walked towards them in an arrogant manner, he really looked down on mortals as he had never met a match

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Ma Gangryong is mc of veritas

the man is nine arts dragon


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the fuck, are you?" Gangryong shouted, the day was getting shittier by the second

"Shi Woon, remember that well as you might having trouble remembering anything else." Shi Woon answered as he took in the two fighters

'I can feel it, they had quality energy and the old man has reserves comparable to mine. Let's see if they can do anything or not.'

"Brat get lost this doesn't concern you, from your demeanor I suppose you from the Murim." Chun Woo muttered in an indifferent tone

"What's Murim? I am only here to beat you up and I don't need your warning old man, it rang hollow as I don't believe a beggar like you has the ability to fight me. Are you copying the looks from those novels to find a worthy student?" Shi Woon continued to antagonize him

"Enough" Gangryong charged at Naruto with a lightning fist but Naruto deflected it with his left hand and followed it with punch from his right hand

Gangryong couldn't even react before he was propelled into the wall, he could feel his mouth bleeding from the punch.

"No need to be hasty and be careful how you fight, such amateurish style is disappointing." Shi Woon muttered in arrogant tone as he kicked Gangryong towards the old man

"I thought you would catch him, how heartless." Shi Woon said with a chuckle as Gangryong landed on the cold hard floor while Chun Woo had deflected his punch and followed it with a kick

Naruto pushed further in with his shoulder causing Chun Woo to almost lose balance but before Shi Woon could do much Chun Woo used Soul crushing Strike aimed at his shoulder which separated them both

Shi Woon looked at his shoulder which was stinging with pain; he was surprised that it actually broke through his chakra enhancements.

'I have been slacking but now I have a real goal.'

"Old man you have earned my respect, you actually hurt me. Let me tell you, no one has hurt me even once since the day I have been born." Shi Woon said in an excited tone

'Fuck the bastard is a fighting junkie and way more than I expected, self learned and such control. He is really a genius of combat and even got me even though I am not serious yet.' Chun Woon thought as he looked arm which had signs of finger pokes, Naruto had retaliated at the same time and caused his arm damage.

"I did not expect that you will be so stubborn but now I am warning you, get lost before I get serious." Chun Woo threatened, he didn't want to cause a commotion or else his he would be under the spotlight again

"Haha"

"That's not possible; you are going to be partner in this fight until I am satisfied." Shi Woon replied as he used chakra on his feet to increase the speed, he moved too fast and from Chun Woo's right side attacked with elbow to his ribs but it got deflected by a barrier

'He almost got me, seriously how did he move so fast. That is even faster than my top speed.' Chun Woo thought as utilized his footwork to increase his speed and followed the deflection with kick to Shi Woon's face

Shi Woon blocked it with his arm but the force pushed him away towards the wall, the collision caused cracks to appear and as he stood tall he felt someone touch his leg.

"Fuckers don't forget about me" Gangryong roared as lightning went through Naruto and almost stunned him as he was surprised, he thought Gangryong was out

'I have become careless and my senses have become dull to be caught by a surprise attack from a brat who is so green.'

Chun Woo took advantage of the opening and punched with Soul Shattering strike but Shi Woon used his superior chakra to disperse the shook and retaliated with charka enhanced punch which sent both of them flying in opposite directions.

Shi Woon was once again stuck to the wall and Chun Woo had collided against the wall on the other side, Shi Woon pushed against the wall and charged at Chun Woo

"How about we forget about it? It's getting late and we all have our own lives, and at this rate we might be caught by the police."

"You Goochie" Chun Woo offered

"Goochie" Shi Woon muttered

"Asshole you said you were cool, what was that for." Chun Woo shouted in annoyance as Shi Woon had followed up with a kick

"Old man, you must think I am an idiot, did you think I didn't see you move to punch me. Piece of shit, do you only stab people in the back." Shi Woon cursed

"Okay okay, my bad. Let us disengage together and let's talk it out." Chun Woo said in a calm tone, he was feeling his arms were in pain from the collisions

Shi Woon accepted and jumped back while Chun Woo did the same, the two stood strong while Gangryong was on the ground as he was knocked conscious from the backlash when Naruto's chakra overpowered his move.

"That was fun old man, what's your name?" Shi Woon asked as he let out a hot breathes to cool down his body, he felt his arms and legs tingling with pain and it made him feel excited as it had been so long since he felt it

"I also enjoyed it Shi Woon, my name is Chun Woo. I give you this name because I respect your strength and it seems you held back on me so I definitely wish to see more." Chun Woo muttered in a calm tone as he looked at Shi Woon, his attention had been earned and now he was truly curious about him

"No need to flatter me, I know you also held back. This place isn't good enough for such a battle so let's fight again at a later date at an arranged location. Give me your number Chun Woo, so we can keep in contact." Shi Woon said with a carefree smile, he was happy as he felt connected to people that were like him

"Take this, don't call me carelessly or I will beat your ass into the ground." Chun Woo said as he threw a card and walked up to Gangryong, and picked him up

"You can try but it most definitely be you tasting the dirt, also is that guy going to hold a grudge or not." Shi Woon enquired as he looked at the other fighter

"Most likely, this guy is too hot headed and will come after you when he is sure of his strength. Are you worried?" Chun Woo asked as he looked at his reaction

"No way, just tell him to become at least ten times as strong and 100 times as skilled then come at me or else it's going to be the same. Remind of my name so that he won't forget, I am interested in his powers." Shi Woon said as he walked away, he was interested as they reminded him of Kakashi and Sasuke

'Interesting kid, he is truly a monster that has been born naturally or did he lie to me about not being affiliated. Either way he is the strongest brat of this generation other than that girl Vera; I don't know how it would go.'

'I don't know his full strength but his from the battle I can say he is faster than me but in strength he is weaker, with my full power I should be able to beat him. From the looks of it he lacks any martial skills and purely relied on physical attacks enhanced with Ki.'

'If he is not affiliated then he is an ideal candidate for being my student.' Chun Woo mused as he took Gangryong home

* * *

'He had more energy than mine probably chunin level, I have really come far that I don't use most of my chakra in combat. But if the fight went on for some more time at that pace I would have been tired before him.'

'Need to increase my reserves though I doubt he could beat me if I was serious with all my skills, I didn't even use the sound attacks or the earth attacks as distractions. In the end I am a ninja so next time I will play according to my style.' Naruto mused as he returned back to the café

"Shi Woon, what happened to you?"

"You look like you have come out of a brutal fight, are you okay? Do we call the ambulance?" Sai Hee said in a worried tone as she looked at Shi Woon's ripped clothes and his bleeding wounds

"No need to worry, I just need to rest with my lovely Sai Hee. Please make all the pains go away." Shi Woon said in happy tone as he hugged Sai Hee

"You worry me a lot Shi Woon, are you sure the wounds are not serious? This is the first time I have seen you bleed." Sai Hee enquired as she played with his hair, she felt anxious this was a different Shi Woon. The bleeding and the excited look was so not compatible, it made her think he might have hit his head or something

"Nah, I am just excited because I finally found an awesome friend. Someone who can make me enjoy a fight, someone who can push me and hurt me. I have fought in tournaments and what not but all of them were boring, one hit and they were out cold. Now I fought for 5 minutes and we still didn't take each other out, I just feel a joy of good battle. So relax I haven't gone crazy." Shi Woon explained in a joyful tone as he laid his head on her thighs

"Please don't get hurt and avoid such fights." Sai Hee asked in a gentle tone

"Have confidence in me, I will never really get hurt these are just scratches. I don't like to see you sad so please smile." Shi Woon got up and held her cheeks, as he replied in a confident tone and kissed her to ease her worry

"Better"

"No, that's not enough." Sai Hee pouted as she hugged him

"Okay okay, I will spend the night with you so that you can be assured I am not getting hurt." Shi Woon chuckled as he tightened the embrace, it made feel complete and he realized that he loved this even more than fighting

* * *

"Hey teach, how are you doing today?" Shi Woon said in a friendly tone as he hugged her from behind, she was an easy going person and really too innocent that it attracted him.

"Shi Woon don't do this in public, I can get in trouble because of this." Bai Yoonji said in a soft tone as she struggled in his embrace. She was his teacher at Nine Dragons School and they had gotten know each other several months ago, his personality and charm had attracted her affection as he was like a child and an adult at the same time

"Sorry, I just missed you a lot since you went on a trip." Shi Woon said as he let her go and held her hand

"I understand but wait until you are done with school then we can have an open relation, I also want to act like a maiden in love but duty comes first." Bai Yoonji replied as she stared into his eyes, her gaze were truly pure and it made him desire to hug her more

"Okay but let's meet up after school today so we can make up for the time we missed." Shi Woon said as he kissed her hand

Bai Yoonji nodded and smiled, she felt happy to be loved and appreciated even though the relationship was quite weird but Shi Woon didn't make it feel uncomfortable as he was really just a playful person who treated them equally.

'I have no idea how I ended up in this situation, never would I have imagined such a relationship.'

"Brat, you really are something. Playing around with beauties and not calling me, for shame." Chun Woo's voice came from above as he was standing on the wall

"Relax Teach, he is a friend. You go on ahead and I will talk to you later." Shi Woon reassured Bai Yoonji and guided to her to go ahead

"I didn't think I will see you so soon. What's up?" Shi Woon asked in a friendly tone as he jumped on to the wall, he didn't like being looked down on

"I am a teacher here so I was just on my way when I saw you flirting with a fine woman." Chun Woo replied in a childish tone

"Yes she is beautiful but I hope you keep your paws of her or I will definitely break them." Shi Woon threatened; he didn't like people watching his loved ones with impure eyes

"No worries, I don't mess with a friend's woman. There are countless fishes in the sea waiting for the Great Me to conquer."

"Are you just here to talk about pointless things or what? It's getting late we should go to school already." Shi Woon shook his head at the statement and jumped down

"Come on; introduce me to some fine ladies. I will teach you something interesting in return." Chun Woo offered, he was interested in the ladies but he also wished to test Shi Woon's capability in learning

"I don't know any; you can ask Bai Yoonji about her friends or talk to some of the teacher around the school. I heard the principal is a beautiful flower so you can also try your luck there." Shi Woon wasn't really interested in the offer nor did he know any females other than his girl friend's and their friends who were too young for this old man

"Hmm"

"The principal too big of a hurdle, I shall just let fate guide me to my lovely fishes." Chun Woo chuckled as he patted Shi Woon's back; it was not a delicate hit either and would have broken a normal person

"What was that for?" Shi Woon asked as he punched him in the ribs

"I was just checking if you are doing all right but damn were you trying to break my ribs or what." Chun Woo said as he looked at the area, it wasn't a chakra enhance hit but he took it without any protection so it still stung a bit

"Trying to check if I was okay by hitting me so hard, old man you must be going senile. It's better to check at the hospital before it gets worse." Shi Woon muttered in a teasing tone, he felt happy to have a partner to mess around with like the old days. It felt like he had found his new Sasuke but one who had a sense of humor like him.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Naruto won't just roll through everyone and will improve, and learn new skills

Chun Woo/ Nine arts dragon will be kind of teacher and friend to him, who will win if they fought seriously can depend on the area but for now how i have written it chun woo has higher chance of winning as Naruto lost most of his techniques that used too much chakra

Gangryong will also be a recurring character later, he would work hard to fight Naruto later on and many of other characters of Veritas will be seen slowly


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Shi Woon, Please come to the principal's office." Shi Woon heard the announcement and the people around him looked at him with glee and his friends looked at with questioning gazes

"I didn't do anything, so it must be something else." Shi Woon assured Sae Hee and the others, they were sitting together in the cafeteria

"Don't be rash and act calm." Sae Hee advised, she didn't want him to act like last time

"No worries, I am not letting that happen again." Shi Woon said with a chuckle, last time he had punched the Principle hard enough to put him in the hospital as they tried to pin the responsibility on him. He had beaten up the principles kid so he had gotten in trouble but it was not started by him.

* * *

Shi Woon walked to the office and he was really confused, he didn't what to expect as he didn't remember anything that could get him here.

'Maybe she was charmed by my looks.' Shi Woon thought as he chuckled and entered the office, he saw the secretary sitting at her desk

"Go inside." She told him while working and Shi Woon nodded as he opened the door

* * *

"Sit down, Mr. Shi Woon" Sera Kang the principle of the school and new head of the Mil-Yang clan said in a calm tone

Shi Woon nodded and sat down; he analyzed her and realized she was one of them. But mostly her expression was what distracted him; she was really the most beautiful girl he had seen.

'She looks like a cold ice block with that look.'

"Did you have enough time to look or do you need more?" her cold voice brought him back to reality and he realized that he been staring

"Apologies Miss, it's just that your looks really distracted me. What have I been called here for?" Shi Woon said with a smile but even his warm words didn't fight of the cold that was Sera Kang

"From what I gather, you have come to be aware of Murim. I have been interested in you since I looked through your track record."

"A self trained fighter with such exceptional capabilities is rare and reminds people of the old days. So I want to offer you a chance to join my clan, of course you will benefit from it." Sera muttered in a calm tone, her expression didn't change much and didn't even show the fake smiles that most business would show

Shi Woon looked at the paper in front of him; it showed the benefits and his responsibilities if he accepted the offer.

"Wow, I am surprised as I didn't expect this at all and these conditions are really favorable." Shi Woon said in a cheerful tone

"Then please sign the contract" Sera said as she had already expected Shi Woon to give in, it was expected from youngsters from the outside to be flattered and be taken advantage off

"Unfortunately I am not interested in serving others that sounds boring. But if you have any requests than I might accept them for a price." Shi Woon passed the contract back and said in a calm tone, he was already tired of serving others

'I have fought for others and Konoha for like a decade, why would I want to waste my life again being at the beck and call of others.'

Sera looked at Shi Woon and realized her impression had been wrong about him as she had expected him to accept.

'Does not like to serve but will accept requests, how can I use that.' She thought without showing any change in expression

"I understand, if you re consider the choice please contact us and we will contact you if we have a need. You may leave now." Sera said as she passed her card to him, he was an important fighter and she wished to recruit him so it was a necessary sacrifice to give away her contact info

'Hopefully he won't make useless calls to flirt.'

"Thank you for understanding, I hope you don't have a bad impression of me and expect me to call for useless things. I won't do such things as I don't like wasting people's time or bothering them so you can relax." Shi Woon stood and said with a smile as he knew she must have thought he was that kind of person, he did hang around with girls a lot and played around so it was natural

"Please control yourself at school, we haven't thrown you out because of this or else you would be out from last month." Sera reminded him, she had sensed the release of Ki when he had sex as it is hard to control when in such a position

'It was really pure and much greater than mine, especially the feeling of nature that interests me so.'

"Haha, good one. I will be careful." Shi Woon chuckled as he left the office

'Really someone I want to see melt, how will she look with an affectionate look and filled with happiness.' He wondered and he felt it would be a beautiful scene

* * *

"Shi Woon, why were you called?" Bai Yoonji asked as she quickly dragged him to the one of the teachers' lounge which was empty

"Relax; it wasn't because of our relation. I was asked if I wished to work for the principle." Shi Woon said in a gentle tone as he held her in his arms, this time he had started utilizing his senses to the best capability since he knew of the supernatural

"What kind of work?" She asked as that sounded really suspicious

'What kind of work could she expect from Shi Woon? Drugs or gangs?'

"Bodyguard, you know since I am really strong. She heard of my achievements and wished for me to serve as her bodyguard but I declined so nothing more to talk about." Shi Woon replied

"That's good, I was worried that you might be expelled and I would have my license suspended." Bai Yoonji said with a sigh, she was really stressed when she heard the call

"Sorry for making you go through this, please trust in me and nothing will go wrong. I will hold back at the school so you don't to worry and we can hang around in the weekend in a different city so that you won't feel pressured." Shi Woon said softly as he tightened his embrace and kissed her neck

"Thank you Shi Woon, I trust in you. I feel calm now and really happy that you are so good to me, please do not forget me if we don't interact at school." She said in an affectionate tone, she seemed weak and unsure if she could stay in his heart when he was like that

"Look at me, do you think I will ever do that." Shi Woon turned her around and made her look into his eyes, he felt insulted and hurt at being questioned like that

"Sorry, I just love you so much. It hurts to think that you might leave me." She said as she hugged him

"I love you too and I will never leave you or let you leave, you are mine and till death do we part." Shi Woon whispered into her ears as he used his chakra to make his voice carry his emotions and calm her weak heart, they stayed there peacefully for 15 minutes before separating for class and Bai Yoonji was fully charged after leaving his arms

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed and comment


	5. Chapter 5

Chun Woo was on the roof alone after school, watching the clouds peacefully since he couldn't find a chick to seduce. He was tempted to hit on the teacher but he didn't want to get killed in his sleep by Shi Woon.

'That guy has those eyes, filled with obsession. I am pretty sure he would haunt me for life if I took a wrong step.' Chun Woo thought as he remembered the smiling expression of Shi Woon when his phone vibrated

'Who might it be?' He thought as he sat up and took out the phone from his pocket

"Hello" Chun Woo said in a calm tone, the number had no name so it could be a wrong number or someone important

"It's me, are you doing well?"

"Master" Chun Woo muttered in a serious tone

"How is it? What's your impression of Korean High schools?"

"It has a bad a taste to it." Chun Woo replied

"That place is an academy, which received funds from Yunhapmudan. If you want to hide a needle, you have to hide it in a thicket."

"Che! Anyway, that's okay. When will you return?" Chun Woo questioned

"It's difficult right now. Because of what you did, the Yunhapmudan collapsed."

"That can't be, are those bastards acting afraid." Chun Woo said in a calm tone

"How can that be? However, the current situation is not good right now. Also, at this time we have people who can be guards."

"Heh, so this turned out to be another task." Chun Woo muttered in annoyance

"That's right. Before all of them arrive there, make sure your identity is never revealed."

"How long will it take?" He questioned

"At the minimum. 1 month, max 3 months. Till then, there will be no liaison. Make sure your identity is not revealed especially by Reunion and those mad Linus sisters. We don't show mercy to failure, always remember that."

"Yes, of course." Chun Woo replied calmly as he focused on the environment, careful of any enemy and closed the phone as the call was cancelled

"Love it or hate it; minimum one month here" Chun Woo muttered as he lay down

'If this is the case I better not get caught by the principal and those Reunion agents in the city.'

'Friend, life was much better when you were around. Why did you have to go and die, what was that crazy bitch's goal that you had to sacrifice yourself?' Chun Woo questioned as he thought of his friend, Lightning Tiger

* * *

"Hmm" Shi Woon walked outside the school as he listened

'So this why he is here, that guy sounds like a final boss or the master mind kind of guy. It seems fun times are coming, I should probably train harder now so that I can avoid any problems.' Shi Woon thought with a smile as he had tapped Chun Woo with a simple seal, which he had learned after the fourth war as he wished to honor his parents and clan

'Unfortunately I don't have enough chakra to actually teleport more than thrice or once and even that for a short distance.' Shi Woon did find that annoying since he lost his speed, flight but even teleportation was gone so he had to move like a normal person

'Though it should easy to take them out with exploding tags on their bodies but that would be only in dire situations, I so don't like that method.' Shi Woon pondered on his combat options and he was quiet confident in taking down anyone he had met till now though he wasn't sure if he could beat them if they had numbers

'What should I do? The girls seem to hang out together, leaving poor old Shi Woon alone.' Shi Woon sidelined the combat thoughts aside and tried to think of anything fun to do as the animes and manga's he liked hadn't updated yet, and he no one to hang out with.

Shi Woon picked up his phone as he felt it vibrate and saw the name, "Hello Miss Sera, how can I help you?"

"There is an event taking place and I am in need of a competent fighter to represent us, if you succeed then you will be rewarded beyond your imagination." Sera Kang's voice as cold as ever was heard and he was intrigued as to what could be the task

"What kind of event?"

"Mortal combat to decide on some territorial arrangements so it is quite an important task, are you ready to bank your life on it." Sera provided, she could have chosen someone else but she wished to see him fight for future references and so she can utilize him the right way

"I accept and thank you for saving me from boredom, I would have to actually think about it for awhile and find something to do." Shi Woon replied in a cheerful tone

"Is that so, then I am happy to be of help. I have sent the coordinates so be there on time or else you might be in debt for a long time." Sera said as she closed the call

"She is one cold woman but my only ticket to entertainment at the moment." Shi Woon muttered as he walked to his bike while checking the directions, he knew the area so it should take him half an hour

'Let's see what kind of fights, do these people participate in.'

* * *

"Wow, this looks really official." Shi Woon muttered as he saw the man dressed in black outside the small restaurant

Shi Woon tapped his foot on the ground and a sound wave spread, he could see that the underground was large and there were countless people.

Shi Woon parked the bike a bit distance from the place and walked inside; they didn't check him so he assumed his information had already been provided.

"Hey bro, where's the fight." Shi Woon greeted the bartender casually and asked

"Good afternoon sir, the event site is just to the right. Please use that door and go downstairs, and may luck shine on you."

"Thanks" Shi Woon replied as he walked away while the bartender watched his steps carefully but assumed he was a casual with not much skill as seasoned fighters couldn't help but show their skill even in their normal mannerisms

* * *

Shi Woon went downstairs and just as he had seen before the place was huge, it had ring at the center and many people gathered around it. He could see normal people and fighters, he could also see people crying in despair and those angry but not lashing out as people in black could be seen around the area.

'Just the place I like to visit once in my life.' Shi Woon thought as he spotted someone that took his breath away, a young girl with red hair and gorgeous looks

'I have to say, she just raised the bar any girl I have ever met. How have missed such a girl?' Shi Woon thought as he walked towards her direction, she was picking up a treat from the table

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Shi Woon; would you honor me with your name?" Shi Woon said in a gentle tone as he stood by her side

The girl turned around and he couldn't help but be happy that he was blessed with such a sight, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course, who else would be worthy of my attention." Shi Woon replied

Jin le Kwon from the Sun Woo clan was here for the first time to witness the battles as she might take place in them in the near future. Since she arrived, no one had the guts to actually approach her as she was with Ha-Ill Gang and she is the Elder's granddaughter.

'He is careless or too confident; I have never heard his name so he must be a weak little shit.'

"Get lost before you get beaten up, I don't associate with weaklings." Jin le kwon replied in a harsh tone

"Haha, weakling that's not a term someone should associate with me. If we are to compare I would say you are weak but I don't really care about strength so how about we talk a bit." Shi Woon said in a calm tone, he did find it annoying to be called weak by weaklings but it wasn't anything to get mad at

"Did you just call me weak? Get in the ring now." Jin le Kwon muttered in an annoyed tone as she pointed at the practice ring not the official one

"Are you sure? If I win will you be my friend and if you win, I will be your slave. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, I will show you your place and enjoy using you after this battle."

"What are you doing?" Ha- Ill Gang walked to her side and asked

"I was just showing this weakling his place as he just called me weak."

Gang looked at Shi Woon but couldn't get a read on him but he just realized that it was his opponent for the day, 'He should be strong, and I don't believe Sera would make an error.'

"You are not fighting him; he is my opponent today so just watch quietly."

"So you are my opponent, it's nice to meet you. My name is Shi Woon." Shi Woon introduced him in a friendly manner as he extended his hand

Gang took his hand and pressed it hard but he only felt resistance, 'He is physically really strong but let's see his skill in the ring.'

"Same, my name is Ha-Ill Gang the fighter for Sun Woo clan."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I am connecting them through the Kengan Ashua way


	6. Chapter 6

In this desert  
In darkness  
Lying with the gun across his chest  
Pretending  
He's heartless  
As the fire flashes in the sky  
He was fragile  
And frozen  
When the bullet took away his friend  
And now he's somehow  
More broken

He's pulling his weapon to his side  
Loading it full of his goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line  
He's pulling his weapon to his side  
Loading it full of his goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line

Shi Woon sat on the bench without his clothes, wearing only shorts as he waited for the call for battle. With headphones covering his ears, Shi Woon closed as his eyes enjoying the music. The battle was a done deal, he believed in his power with absolute confidence and there was never a doubt.

The song did resonate with his memories of old except he had killed his own friend with his bare hands; it had killed his desire for happiness in those days as he only saw darkness and let no one closer to his heart.

Power was all he had and he increased it more and more, becoming the invincible being but even that was shattered as he died to suicidal move by the enemy king.

'Even then I am the strongest; all of them combined couldn't stand up to me.' Shi Woon thought with a smile

"Mr. Shi Woon, here is the information on your foe." One of Sera Kang's men that was looking after him in the area said as he brought out a folder

"No need, the battle has only one outcome and that is my victory. So let me enjoy seeing new things personally." Shi Woon replied as he put the headphones back in position

"As you wish" The keeper replied as he stood behind him

'Will this be okay, this loss will cause the elders to be annoyed and cause trouble for master.'

* * *

"I hope you are ready to lose." Ha-Ill Gang said as he stood in the ring

Shi Woon chuckled at those words, "I don't see how that would be possible so it is you who should be ready. But, do give me a challenge." Shi Woon replied in a calm tone, his words carried confidence which caused people to mock him but the intelligent ones were wary of the new factor in the game.

"You are certainly confident but let's see if you can bite as hard you bark." His foe muttered proactively and the gong sounded

Shi Woon stood in an open stance, waiting for his foe to move and he didn't have to wait long. Gang moved fast and kicked from the right side, Shi Woon moved his arm and blocked it. Gang followed by kicking with his left which came from above as he pushed against his arm with his right.

Shi Woon stood his ground as Gang's heel crashed into his shoulder and retaliated with palm strike to his abdomen, it was just a light push and he crashed into the cage

'He can see my moves so clearly and react. How is this possible? How has no one heard of him?' Gang thought as he stood up, he felt his abdomen sting from the strike as it was heavy

"Come on try harder, I was planning to act weak and make it a show but I respect you so I saved you from the humiliation." Shi Woon muttered as he stood in his place, not having moved a step

"I was careless" Gang replied as he watched Shi Woon cautiously and operated his Ki

'Even if I can't win, tie is good enough.' Gang thought as he utilized his footwork enhanced with Ki, zooming around Shi Woon and with full speed attacked with his strongest kicks that moved like whips

Shi Woon saw the attacks clearly and let them hit his body, "If I was wearing clothes, now they would be destroyed but other than that this was not a fun show. My little friend, it is time to end this as I am bored of this or do you have something more to show." Shi Woon muttered in a calm tone as he looked at Gang, who was looking at him with shock.

'This guy is a monster, even with Ki how could he take all my hits so carelessly.'

"You are definitely one big asshole but I do have more tricks to show." Gang replied as he jumped back and signaled his man, and he received a wooden sword

"So you are sword master, I think you should use the real one or else it will be the same." Shi Woon goaded, even though he was confident he liked to make his foe lose control and fight recklessly

Gang didn't reply as he let his hand passed over the blade as he slashed towards Shi Woon, small Ki blades targeted him. They were sharp as when one hit the ground it cut through it cleanly but once again.

"Muda Muda" Shi Woon said as the attack hit his body

"It is certainly useless so why don't you try a focused attack and maybe that would scratch my body." Shi Woon chuckled

"Sigh"

"What a shitty day?" Gang muttered as he focused his energy on the blade and dashed towards Shi Woon

"Playtime is over" Shi Woon said as he raised his fist, it was encased in golden energy and punched forward

The sword and fist collided, the sword broke and Gang was thrown back from the force. He felt his bones break from the impact but Shi Woon held back and only slight fracture took place.

"You are definitely skilled but I am still too far beyond your capability and not even your master could compete so I hope you don't feel down from this loss. I do like you and we are friends so don't take it the wrong way." Shi Woon said as he picked up Gang and passed him to the doctors

"Good work Master Shi Woon; that was a wonderful performance. Clan Master is satisfied with the performance and sent the money to your account. Would you like us to send you back home or any other service?" The keeper asked and this time his tone was filled with respect and awe, Sho Woon just beat one of the top from the younger generation

"No need I will leave on my bike but thanks for asking and be calm from now on, your nervousness was making me uncomfortable." Shi Woon replied as he walked towards Jin Le Kwon

* * *

"Did you understand why I said those words?" Shi Woon said as he approached Jin-Le Kwon

"I am sorry for my words but even then you are still an asshole. Couldn't you have been more serious, it looked like you were mocking Ha-Ill Gang?" Jin-Le Kwon snapped at him, she held her spirit strong and seeing strong guys was not a new thing as she was always around some

"Haha"

"I like your spirit; it would have been boring if you became soft that easily. And about the battle, I was serious or else how do you think I blocked all his attacks. I always use words to confuse my opponents so don't take offence, Gang already understood but it seems you are still too green to know." Shi Woon chuckled as he replied; unlike Gang she didn't seem experience especially in real combat

"I will get you back for that but were you serious when you said that you can beat the masters. Those words will spread and for their honor they might be forced to take action if you become famous in this area." Jin-Le Kwon warned, she knew how some of the things that happened were weird as she did stay outside of it for a long time and Shi Woon also looked like that kind of person

'Grandpa might cripple him, if he continues on his path.' Jin Le Kwon thought as she remembered her strict grand father

"Thanks for the warning but I don't need to take back my words, I was serious and would love to fight them. You are related to them aren't you so why don't you let me meet them, I am willing to be of service as well so you can just make that excuse." Shi Woon replied in a calm manner, he was interested in seeing the oldies of this martial world

'They might be stronger than Chun Woo and someone might actually beat me in battle when I am not using my tricks.' Shi Woon thought as he did believe it was possible for him to lose but only if he was not really serious as he could always use the gate or the many different jutsu and seals that didn't require much chakra

"You must be joking or did you hit your head. You are too young to even think of fighting masters, not even the nine arts dragon would be able to do that or even the Lightning Tiger. Lightning Tiger was literally the pinnacle of Mankind, do you think you are better than him." Jin-le Kwon questioned in disbelief

"How don't who that is but I am sure I can beat him, there is no one I cannot beat. That is a fact and you should remember that clearly." Shi Woon replied as he took her hand and kissed it, he really wished to hug her but they weren't close and he didn't like forcing his love on others anymore like last time

Jin-le Kwon watched silently as he left, she had a lot to talk about with Elder Kwon today and she had met someone that acted like her dream man.

'There is no way I can like that dumb blonde.' She thought as she went to the infirmary

* * *

'A fun day indeed and I saw some real good fighter's name on the listing. The Fang, The Mercenary and the Immovable wall, what kind of men are these. I am so interested in finding out, so many different fighting styles to see and the perfect place has fallen in my lap.' Shi Woon thought as he walked away towards his bike but it seems the company that Gang fought for, were not really the friendly type

"Really stupid, do you think you can beat me." Shi Woon muttered in a calm manner

"Kid, you messed with the wrong crowd. If you think your fancy martial arts is going to do anything than you have not seen the world. We live in the modern world, those ancients arts are for show only." The man replied as they took out guns and pointed at him

"So boring, it would at least been fun if you could do something but that's it." Shi Woon said as he raised his hand and waved it, he continued his walk as the men fell clutching their throats as they bled to death

Shi Woon obviously didn't like to kill but he was already numb to it and add to that, he could only sense malice from the enemies. They had zero chance of survival when they came across him and it didn't matter if they attacked him or not.

"One shit got lucky or got too trigger happy." Shi Woon muttered as he saw the hole in his shirt

'I should have covered it with chakra, now I have to get rid of it and it was new.' Shi Woon thought with annoyance

* * *

"What did you think of the new fighter, Mr. Fire Dragon?"

"Very interesting, I am curious how he got to this level of power. Is it natural or artificial?" Fire Dragon muttered as the video of the fight replayed, he had the limit and was interested in finding a way to grow

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Across the line

Naruto is in relationship with all three girls and they know it, they were hanging out today as mentioned in the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee JinHyup also known as the Fire Dragon was one of the strongest fighters of the Murim and the director of the School called Reunion that was directly against the Association.

South Korea had been divided into two parts between these two forces, the people supporting either of them but many were considering Reunion.

Reunion was a school filled with students from different sects where martial arts were shared and researched to break the barriers of old, making it completely different from how the association operated.

The real leader of Reunion, Yuri Linus, had tried to become an immortal being by gathering power of nature, her resources and the men beside her but fortunately had been stopped by the Lightning Tiger. This had weakened the group or it would have already taken over the whole world as the Association on other hand was just getting weaker since losing some masters to unknown causes that they were unwilling to share.

Lee was curious about Naruto's powers; he wanted to know if they were replicable and if he had something worthy of his attention so they could add those skills to their library.

"Look into him, I want a report soon." Lee muttered as he walked towards his car and drove back home, he was always looking into ways to unseal Yuri

* * *

Shi Woon spent the time at his apartment along with his girls, Yae Lee, Sae Hee and Bae Yoonji as they decided to celebrate.

The girls lived with him in the same apartment that he had bought with his money since last year after asking permission from his mother as he wanted to live alone but went back home every week.

His parents were in the know of his deeds and happy about his talents, thought they did sometimes express sadness that he was too mature.

The girls were also in the know, they knew he killed people for money or harmed others but they trusted him because of their love for him.

It was kind of an impossible situation and none of them had thought they would be part of it but they somehow accepted this arrangement because they could feel deep inside that they would never find anyone like him again.

Shi Woon was strong, charismatic, handsome and a romantic, they had seen many other relations but Shi Woon was always looking for ways to make them happy so they decided to go with it until the day they felt uncomfortable as he had convinced them to try.

"Banzai, I got some easy cash today and learned that there are people like me." Shi Woon held up his glass as they ate dinner and told them about the event

"How much?" Yae Lee was the kind that was sensitive to money so she couldn't ignore his words

"100,000 USD"

Yae Lee hugged him as she sat beside him and asked sweetly, "What are you going to with the money?"

"Not like Yae but I am also curious or are you just going to hoard and spend on luxuries." Sae Hee asked as she was feeding him

"I am thinking of starting my business empire." Shi Woon said with a smile as he took a bite, making them quite down

"Are you sure? You didn't hit your head did you?" Bae questioned with uncertainty

"You guys really hurt my poor heart with that low trust. I am Strongest being in this world and there is nothing I can't do."

"So you mean, you have no actual plan but have confidence in your powers." Bae said pointedly, she loved Shi Woon but sometimes he was such a muscle brain. It was cute but she had to be the adult and tell him of the reality.

"Well I was planning to pick up some business books and start reading some articles plus the news."

"You need to realize that not all business succeeds and it takes patience and research that takes time plus connections. Are you willing to see your money go down the drain? Do you have the patience to develop it?"

"Hey Bae, aren't you being too strict." Sae Hee said as she held his arm and looked at Bae

"No, she is right. You all should know that I am always ready for the risks. I am not a kid so I had been thinking of clothes, farming, shoes or education." Naruto replied in a serious tone

"So you want our opinion?" Yae Lee asked as she took a bite

"Yeah, what do you guys like?"

"Sorry if I was being too harsh but Shi Woon, you need to make a report first and then we should decide or else it looks like we are playing around with thoughts." Bae added

"So Shi Woon, do your best tomorrow. I will cook the best ramen for you." Sae Hee said with a chuckle as she patted his head

"Sae Hee, Bae is bullying me. Mean woman, you can sleep on the couch."

* * *

"So she isn't in today?" Naruto asked the principal as he looked at the man casually

"Miss is busy with work; she will call Master Shi Woon when necessary."

"Man, I was looking forward to a good conversation. Do you know where she is?" Shi Woon asked as Sera had closed the phone

"I am not in the know."

"Okay, when she calls tell her about me." Shi Woon said as she left the office and came across Chun Woo ogling the girls with juicy thighs

"Man, you are one thirsty bastard." Shi Woon said as he patted his back

"Damn asshole, why can't you walk normally?" Chun Woo almost attacked Shi Woon because his steps were silent like that of an assassin

"I am always practicing my arts, how about you?"

"I do morning practice, can't get rusty now." Chun Woo replied and Shi Woon felt something similar from him

'Ah, another avenger.'

"Come with me, I want to have a talk with you." Shi Woon said as he almost popped his arm

"Fucker, I can walk." Chun Woo cursed as he followed and was thinking that he might not be as invincible as he had imagined

'Lightning Tiger was superior and he is dead sadly but now comes an unknown kid with so much power. I thought that one moon clan guy was good.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I just reread the Breaker and now continuing the new waves so u can expect new chappys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chun Woo looked at the back of Shi Woon as he stared at the city from the roof, the body told of the intense training it had gone through and the aura told of untold conflicts.

'How can such an aura exist on a child when I have never heard of him?' Chun Woo was sued to making other people speechless but here he was getting a taste of the medicine

"So are you going stare or going to say something?" Chun Woo asked as he took out a smoke

"I want to get to know you better, who are you Chun Woo?" Shi Woon said as he kicked the fag out of his mouth

"Hey, you little shit. You piss me of so much with that smell and now my friend." Chun Woo roared as he caught Shi Woon by the shirt and threw him against the wall

Shi Woon landed without a problem and smiled, "Come on, stop trying to change the subject. I will tell you a secret because I like you. I am a reincarnator and you remind me of my old friend."

Chun Woo looked down and shook his head, 'I had to meet an insane bastard. Reincarnation, my shit.'

"And what happened to that friend?"

"Why don't you guess?" Shi Woon smiled as he moved around Chun Woo leaving afterimages, he loved playing around with people and it showed in his fights in this world so bullies usually steered clear of him unless they were stupid as they could see he was not a good apple

"You lived a happy life with him." Chun Woo answered without a thought as he was following the movement with his eyes, it was getting really difficult

"What a positive outlook on things!" Naruto stopped and clapped for him but then he became serious as he removed the distance between them

"Wrong, I killed him with my hand because he went insane in his quest for vengeance and peace. He believed in the policy of the end justifying the means and did things that were out of line so I had to cut him down.

Now tell me why do you think, I am saying this?"Shi Woon asked with a smile as his returned to being playful

Chun Woo had felt fear in his heart for the first time in a long time as he became the target of that gaze; it was like he had been stared at by some giant.

'What was that feeling? Did the information leak? Who is he working for?' Chun Woo didn't respond as his mind started churning thinking of the reason as to why it seems like the kid knew about his dealings with Black Forest

"Chun Woo, don't disappoint me. I will kill you if you go the wrong path. You are my friend so I am always available to help you. With no cost, remember that before doing something stupid. I know more about the world then you as I am older and much experienced in politics and death dealing. From our first meeting you expected me to fear you but know that my name shook the world on a different scale. I was the invincible monster that people will always fear." Shi Woon said as he started walking away, he didn't want to force him to talk as the fight might cause collateral and deaths

Chun Woo's whole body was shaking in anger at his words, "Stop you bastard, you think you can understand me. You without your delusional mind, where is your name in the books or on the streets. Nowhere, it exists nowhere except in your head."

"Heh, I never said this world. I came from a world more advanced than this world and where people like us were common. My current body isn't even worth comparing to what I used to be, any little kid in my world has this much power." Shi Woon said as he stopped, he was planning to leave it be but that would be half assed

"Watch your back and wash your neck."

"I wash my whole body so no need care about that but thank your fortune as I am going to show you a new world today." Shi Woon said before Chun Woo could continue his threat and looked into his eyes as he hit the acupuncture points to lower his defense

Chun Woo hadn't expected the attacks as he didn't feel any ki from him until the last moment as it blocked his ki points in his mind.

'I can't believe I am going to die like this.' Chun Woo thought but found that he was floating in space and found earth below him

'Am I dreaming or is this an illusion?' Chun Woo didn't know what was happening and was thinking of ways to get out. The art of illusions was rare in the Murim but they did have method to take care of it but it was usually considered ill conceived to deploy an impossible illusion as it won't trick the foe.

'What is that amateur thinking?' Chun Woo was about to use his method of breaking when he saw the moon get destroyed as two objects sped through it

"What the fuck?" Chun Woo muttered as he felt like watching a super hero movie as the blonde covered in golden energy was dragged by a man with horns wearing white and black

"That is my final fight. I am the blonde guy." Shi Woon appeared beside him and explained

"So you expect me to believe that this is real." Chun Woo showed skeptical expression to those words

"That is up to you to decide. Knowing my past won't really make a difference to me but I hope it does to you." Naruto said as he fast forwarded the fight and then changed back time to the fight with Sasuke and then showed him little kids with powers beyond his capacity to humble his ego

"Remember that I am the strongest being on this planet, give me more energy and I will show a miracle. I have been training since I was a baby with this body to get here and I will only go higher so take this in account when making your decisions." Shi Woon patted his back as he left leaving Chun Woo to contemplate what just happened

Chun Woo was freed from the illusion and sat against the wall, 'What was that cunt barking about? Should I talk with Kaiser about this?'

Chun Woo thought on his words and decided to see more of Shi Woon, the Murim and this world were filled with miraculous things so reincarnation might not be too much.

'Didn't they say there were reincarnations of legends in England, India and Japan or some other countries? Maybe he is truly one of them and that was the truth.'

"This is such a pain in the ass, everything was going so smooth but this shit happened…. Fuck that bastard, I hate him so much." Chun Woo sighed as he stood up and felt some cloth on his shoulder, it was underwear

'Ah, I lost Bae's underwear.' Shi Woon thought as he went to class

* * *

"Kang Sera, you are unfit to be the heir of the clan."

"Communicate your desire to withdraw"

Kang Sera had been called by the elders of the Mil-Yang clan and was being shamed for ignoring the increase of strength for knowledge.

She had adequate strength but not enough to be the leader of the clan and it irritated the elders as they believed Sear would shame them in the Murim.

Sera sat with a dull expression, "I will take your words into consideration. Is this all?"

"Hmph, has the leader been in contact with you?"

"Grandfather hasn't called me since last two months." Sera replied as she studied the atmosphere of the room and their body language

"You are dismissed"

Kang Sera bowed and left as she heard the words of the elders.

"What a useless child"

Sera didn't take those words to heart as these people were beneath her intellect but the situation seemed serious now.

'Did something happen to grandfather? Maybe it's time to consolidate my position or else it can get too volatile.' Sera mused as she wondered about Shi Woon, an exceptionally strong fighter but untied to any clan

'Is he trustworthy?' Sera thought as this subject was delicate and in the end she could become just a pawn or destroy her clan because of a mistake

'He is too pure for such games.' Sera decided as she had read his file and watched him many times personally

'A playful gigolo'

* * *

After school ended, a kid with a different uniform was sitting with the injured students of the school.

"So tell me about this Shi Woon, where is he?"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Almost finished with new waves manga


	9. Chapter 9

A.N

Naruto did not share his life story and just showed him three battles to affect his mindset. These battles gave away nothing important.

Naruto can't even fight in the same manner as he did against those two foes or use the skills. Even if he did the whole previous life it matters nothing as Naruto lived sixteen years in the current world.

Also I have shown that he is full of confidence.

* * *

Life in the new world was quite relaxed and easy compared to the past where he had to stay focused and at the top of his game.

In the past he had to given up pleasure for work and died in a grand battle but he was without regrets except the issue about Sasuke that reminded him that his record wasn't full stars.

Even if he did kill Sasuke, Naruto moved on from the loss as he the living to worry about and many more expectations to carry on.

And he carried on like a champ as he achieved more than anyone expected. The world advanced like a rocket launched and the peace of the world was achieved within a decade.

Naruto changed slowly from the moment he decided to execute Sasuke so he did kill a lot with his own hands but he made sure to give people a chance by utilizing his clones to give personal sessions to the scum.

With his powers to sense any malice and good in people, Naruto chose who lived or died. People could say he acted like a tyrant but everyone loved him for his actions and none faulted him for killed the scum as he had proven his case.

He ruled in a transparent manner and people could see how busy Naruto was all the time. No one went by without seeing Naruto at least once a day so his presence was just a normal thing across the globe.

He made a big family and gave them time but the threats kept him from giving them time personally as his real body was deep in training since he was all alone in this war against monsters.

It was a fulfilling life and Naruto didn't think it was needed for him to give another chance there was nothing that he actually regretted or a desire to live again.

Naruto was once again reminded of some of the old memories that were become vague as the time went on as he ate ice cream on his bike.

He had told Chun Woo things that were needed to affect his mindset as it could mean that a bad end could be avoided if the choices are put on the table.

Naruto knew that if he had been different and much more powerful that day, then Sasuke would have accepted his words without a fight so he made sure to appear superior and all powerful to his new target.

Plus he needed to crush that ego of invincibility from developing before it made him take stupid actions.

Even though Naruto had grown overconfident from living such an easy life, he still acted cautiously and gave away nothing important.

Knowing he was a reincarnator would mean nothing to him or his style of fighting in the past as Naruto can't fight in that way anymore.

Naruto had mastered all kinds of styles in his previous life but he never got to use them. Now this world allowed him to utilize a new way and play around.

He still had the affinity to all elements so he could use them but Naruto could not make anything big, even a single basketball sized rasengan would leave him at the edge of his chakra reserves.

* * *

"He isn't bad, even after seeing such a difference in power there was a fighting spirit burning inside." Shi Woon muttered as he thought about Chun Woo's reactions at the talk and during class

'Must be hiding a skill that could make a difference. Why is he called the nine arts dragon?' Shi Woon wondered as he could think of Sera and her aura, it just made him feel giddy

"Hey cunt, I am talking to you!"

Shi Woon bit the final part of his cone and looked at the rude interloper that was messing with his sexy thoughts, "You better have some good excuse or I am breaking your teeth in."

Shi Woon muttered in a playful tone as he looked at the guy sitting on a red Honda Fireblade. The guy had red hair and a buff body, his expression and body language told him that he was asking for a beating and needed one urgently.

"Of course, I am here to see what's so special about this girly looking bastard." Steve said proactively as he wished to anger Shi Woon to a fight to test his abilities. He was from a school not too far from their current location and was part of a gang called the Black Dogs

The black dogs operated under Vera Linus from Reunion, they were her loyal dogs that had been chosen personally after checking their power and potential.

"Kid, get lost with that act. It doesn't affect me and I have adult matters to handle. See you later bitch." Shi Woon smiled as he took his nail and scratched his bike as he left, leaving a vicious mark

Steve didn't expect such a reaction and was furious as his beloved bike had been desecrated, "You fucker, I will kill you."

His bike roared as he chased Shi Woon but even for a Murim fighter, riding the bike at full speed was a task with the normal traffic on the roads so he didn't expect to see such a bull shit scene of Shi Woon driving like a ghost passing through everything.

Steve took it as a challenge and raced across the streets of Seoul behind Shi Woon but lost him within minutes and crashed into a car as he was sent flying across the street and crashed into a wall of a building.

Shi Woon looked back and found his challenger lose so easily, disappointing him like usual and he returned to the scene of the accident.

The damage wasn't much and the car was only damaged on the back side so the passengers were unharmed. There were minor injuries here and there except for Steve who seemed to have broken his leg and sprained his neck from the high speed crash.

"Next time, don't be such a child. I told you, I would break your legs but you broke them yourself, how sad." Shi Woon said as he helped him into a sitting position and called the ambulance

Steve was boiling with anger and was filled with pain that he threw up blood and lost in consciousness after hearing his words and seeing his expression.

'Fuck this bastard, he is insane. I hope Master doesn't take him in.' was his last thought before losing it

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Shi Woon was walking back to his bike when a guy wearing a white suit stopped him; he gave of a nice feeling of power.

"Who are you?" Shi Woon asked

"Hyuk So Chun of the Heavenly Way School and I ask, what are you doing and what school do you belong to?" So Chun was the future heir of his clan and was a natural born prodigy, he stood at the top and was respected in the Alliance and Reunion for his powers that were close to the master level

So Chun had handsome looks, with his black hair and eyes people were always charmed. Even Shi Woon couldn't help but see that, 'Damn this guy got some good looks.'

"Shi Woon, I am not part of any clan. I was just calling the ambulance for the guy as he crashed after chasing me for a fight. You are not going to blame me, are you?" Shi Woon answered playfully; he wanted to test the guy and was itching to attack him'

So Chun looked at Shi Woon carefully and also took notice of his relaxed expression, which was quite rare as people became fearful or respectful when hearing his name.

"Apologies for sounding like that and thank you for clearing the situation." So Chun said as he nodded, he was a serious guy and would always try to take care of things in the best manner so it was good that a fight didn't to take place

"No problem, I like your style so keep it and don't change much except loosen up some as you don't need to be so serious. Get some girls and enjoy a party." Shi Woon advised as he patted his shoulder and left

So Chun took a moment to take on those words and looked at Shi Woon disappear, 'He was strong, how have I not heard his name?'

In the Murim, it was hard to hide as people will find about any strong individual as the Association keeps track of them. Even Reincarnators were taken into account but since they were in other countries, Korean associating didn't have much clear data and Naruto was the first of his kind on the land.

"What a rude guy but I wouldn't mind if young master accepted his words." So Chun his guides words and walked back to his car, there was going to be an auction for the Divine Dan today and he needed attend to represent his clan

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	10. Chapter 10

"Ha-Ill Gang, explain?"

Gang stood in front of the elders after losing the battle against Shi Woon and it seems the atmosphere was worse than ever.

The Sun Woo clan was one of the strongest clans of the Murim under the Association after having losing a war against them. They hated the Association with passion along with the Heavenly Way School for killing their previous leader but they had no choice and were forced to submit as their current leader was under their control.

Kwon Jae Kyu was the head of the elders of the Sun Woo clan and literally ran it like the leader, and he was one of top ten Grandmasters of the Murim.

His glare put pressure on Gang, "Master, the foe was stronger than I was and there was no chance of defeating him in battle. If you would look at the battle, it is clear."

Gang was one of the rising stars of the Murim and for him to acknowledge that he had no chance was a big thing that took the other elders by surprise.

"Did he say he was willing to work for money?" Jae Kyu asked as he heard Shi Woon's words

"Yes, he said that he was ready to fight you anytime." Gang felt that it was a good chance to lower the pressure so he told them what he had heard

"Call him, I wish to talk to him." Jae Kyu said as he indicated for Gang to leave

"Elder, are you sure?" As Gang left, Min Sa Oak asked Jae Kyu

"The Murim is in turmoil as the nine arts dragon has appeared once again and it might be the opportunity we are looking for so we need to make arrangements." Jae Kyu smiled as he saw the video where Shi Woon was flirting with Jinie

'Finally, you can be of some use Jinie and repay the debt of your mother.'

* * *

Chun Woo unlike usual was not spending time in the red light district and was lost in thought as he slept in the park, looking at the night sky above.

Today had been a very stressful day, he was being pressurized by Shi Woon and his mind hadn't stopped thinking since meeting him.

Chun Woo just couldn't relax and every time he closed his eyes those words came to mind along with the scene plus the memories of his master were surfacing as he stayed in this city.

Reincarnators were not common but what was common was that they were monsters in human flesh; they passed through all barriers like nothing and treated all challenges as breathing.

From what he had heard from the Black Forest after Shi Woon's words, most reincarnators were strong as the grandmasters and some of them even surpassed that level.

'There is one working with Kaiser that can kill all the ten grandmasters alone.' Chun Woo remembered those words and was shocked beyond anything, even in his rage form that seemed impossible

'Is Shi Woon strong enough to fight against that beast? Can he really help me get what I want? He has no authority, just power. Is that enough?'

"Don't forget. One should not be learning martial arts for the sake of controlling others or pride! Using your strength is so you can protect what you believe in."

"Hurting those weaker than you and torturing the innocent, does it make you any different?"

"Don't lose yourself to the darkness and go beyond."

Chun Woo remembered his master's words and couldn't help but see a hint of his master in Shi Woon, who had power but was moral unlike him

"Okay, okay. I will talk to him and then decide." Chun Woo got up and felt better now that he had taken that out of his system

The city looked really lively today and beautiful from where he stood, 'Hope he has a good answer.'

* * *

Seoul was in a mess today and Murim was rumbling as the last divine Dan had been stolen from the auction house where celebrities of the Murim arrived, the incident was slight to the One Moon clan and the other masters.

The thief had left no trace and the clans were moving to find any suspicious and unknown individual leaving the range of the region. The roads were blocked and warriors were roaming the streets as groups hunting for the thief.

"Shiho, why did you have to do this?" Heo Won Jae muttered as he sat in his office after crashing everything from anger and disappointment

He was the leader of the One Moon Clan and one of the leading scientists in the Murim world, known in both worlds as one of the miracle makers.

Heo Won Jae knew the culprit of the incident as the information had slipped through his own lips and it hurt him a lot as he believed that Shiho loved him but this betrayal was just not okay.

"Find her for me, leave no stone unturned!" Heo Won Jae roared as he threw away the cigarette in his hand and got up to meet the guests

* * *

"Vera, I heard that Steve was taken out without resistance." Yun Shinra of the Reunion School and the second in command of Vera said in a casual manner as she entered Vera's room

She was a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes, her body was slim and athletic like most of the Murim.

"I see, send Guhoo and let him handle it." Vera replied as she continued reading reports on the different fighters in the world and their arts, she was studying ways to counter every obstacle in her road as the path to the top was extremely difficult

Vera was the strongest student of Reunion and sister of Yuri Linus, the person that had touched upon the powers of the legends.

She was well known in the Murim as a genius and cruel fighter, even Hyuk So Chun would die 6 times out of ten against this femme fatale.

"Okay, so I heard the divine Dan just got stolen." Yun said as she accepted Vera's words without any resistance even though it had to with her boyfriend, she knew Vera didn't like people questioning her commands

* * *

"Oh, what do we have here? Three big guys against a frail woman, what has the world come to?" Shi Woon muttered as he saw a woman surrounded by three guys on his way back from the library, he had studied the whole day and was developing a headache but seeing such a beauty brought peace to his mind

The woman saw him and smiled, "Little brother, please help this sister. They are trying to capture me to do some evil acts."

"No worries, I would never allow evil to prevail. Stay behind me." Shi Woon muttered as Shiho ran behind him and looked at the guys with a smile as she left while Shi Woon stopped them

"You little bastard, she was a thief."

"I can't trust your words, you look like thugs." Shi Woon said as he kicked the guy and spun with the force as he hit him again then followed it with a axe kick to the other guy

The last guy attacked with a sword and the steel blade cut through the air with ferocity as it aimed to take his arm but Shi Woon stepped back a little and hit the guy's hand following it with kick to his chin and one more kick to the face to ensure he was down.

"Man, I am one good actor." Shi Woon chuckled as he walked back to his bike, he was still wearing his helmet and leather suit so none had seen his appearance

'Now what do we have here' Shi Woon thought as he looked at the small bag that he slipped past the beauty, he didn't do free service for rich people

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Steve and the black dogs are from Supernova, a manwha i am following recently.


	11. Chapter 11

At the auction house, people from many different clans and countries had come as the divine Dan was just that attractive of an item. This one item contained the energy of all the grandmasters combined and could heal and provide it to the user according to theory but only certain people could use it as would kill anyone with low level of power from overloading their system.

"Che, what a waste of time?" A woman of stunning beauty wearing purple qipao with long red hair tied in a pony tail said as she stood up from her seat

She was Shen Xiu, sister of the Sacred Family Patriarch and one of the strongest members of the family. She had come from Glory City located in China, hidden away from the normal world and unlike Korea lived in their own world without care for hiding their powers.

The government had allocated them land and they stayed within those borders most of the time unless something came up. Similar to Korea and other places, they made sure none of them made a mess in the outside world.

Sacred Family was one of the top families of Glory City for the last 300 years and had great financial power in both worlds as they operated in the tech world and inscriptions in the Murim.

Murim metaphorically refers to the community of martial artists, assassins, wanderers and other liminal characters.

Shen Xiu is very beautiful but her personality is full of pride and arrogance. She has a very condescending way of looking at anyone born as a commoner.

"Agreed, so are you leaving for home or you won't mind a meal?" Sikong Hongyue asked, she was a member of the Silver Winged family

Silver Winged Family is one of the three most powerful of families in Glory city, since they have a legend rank expert. They are violent and heartless people that think nothing of killing those that they deem useless. It seems that they look down on others and consider them weak.

They regularly fight with five of the other families, including the Black Dragon Family.

Shen Xiu saw her friend and smiled amiably, "I won't mind hanging out with Hongyue, where have you been?"

"Just dealing with trash for the government but some Oni almost killed me so I was in the healing ward." Hongyue replied with a shiver as she held her arm that was covered in a long shirt

"Those damned monsters, can't the City Lord deal with them already." Shen Xiu cursed as they walked and almost collided with a tall and buff guy

Shen Xiu would have showed the person their place but stopped her mouth, it was the guard of the city lord and the head of the Black Dragon family.

'How could Lord Duan Jian appear here?' Xiu thought as he was to important for such a chore

While Xiu still respect Duan Jian, Hongyue felt hatred for the man as he was one of the man that had shamed her father.

'At least the City Lord didn't get the Divine Dan; we can still catch up to him.'

No matter how peaceful and controlled the City was, schemes lay behind thin veils.

* * *

Someone in London murdered and mutilated a number of prostitutes during the autumn of 1888; the press went into a frenzy, politicians pointed the finger at each other, hoaxers polluted the investigation, and one of several nicknames stuck: Jack the Ripper. Over a century later, Jack's identity has never been wholly proven (there isn't even a leading suspect), most aspects of the case are still debated, and the Ripper is an infamous cultural bogeyman.

The Ripper killings were neither obscure nor ignored at the time. There was gossip and fear in the streets, questions at high levels of government, and offers of rewards and resignations when nobody was caught. Political reformers used the Ripper in arguments and policemen struggled with the limited techniques of the time. Indeed, the Ripper case remained high profile enough for many of the police involved to write private accounts years later. However, it was the media who made 'Jack the Ripper'.

By 1888, literacy was common amongst the crowded citizens of London and newspapers reacted to the Whitechapel Murderer, whom they initially christened 'Leather Apron', with the frenzy we expect from modern tabloids, stirring opinions, fact, and theory – along with the probably hoaxed Ripper letters – together to create a legend which seeped into popular culture. From the very start, Jack doubled as a figure from the horror genre, a bogeyman to scare your kids.

A century later, Jack the Ripper is still hugely famous world over, an unknown criminal at the center of a global manhunt. But he is more than that, he's the focus of novels, films, musicals, and even a six-inch high model plastic figure. Jack the Ripper was the first serial killer adopted by the modern media age and he's been at the forefront ever since, mirroring the evolution of western culture. Other serial killers who have murdered prostitutes include New York's most prolific murderer, Joel Rifkin.

And once again the streets of London were filled with hushed whispers filled with dread as the name Jack the ripper appeared along with deaths of many women in just one week.

Unlike the previous low numbers, the ripper had murdered hundreds of women in seven nights and no one understood how it was possible.

The government turned to the Magic and Sword order for answers as this was part of their jurisdiction.

"Mordred, tell your father to hunt down the culprit." Merlin, the Master of the Order of Magicians and the strongest mage in existence said to his assistant as he continued writing

"Master, are you sure? Shouldn't we just send a normal squad for the hunt; it doesn't seem to be that serious." Mordred, the daughter of King Arthur and a knight of the round table, responded with questioning gaze

Mordred is small in stature, covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. She needs to remove her helm to use her Noble Phantasm, so she cannot help revealing her appearance when utilizing it.

Inside the armor she wears a tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket. While not providing enough coverage for the cold autumn season, her status as a Knight makes weather a non-issue for her.

"Hmm, that might be for us but the little ones aren't good enough for this case. Go talk to him, he shouldn't be feeling better now. You will be surprised." Merlin smiled as he said those words, the tragedy of the past had finally ended and Arthur seemed to be achieving a happy life

Mordred nodded and walked away, she didn't know what to expect but trust Merlin more than anything.

* * *

"AH, you know Lancelot; I feel so much at peace seeing you like this." Arthur, the king of legends and the master of Knights, said as he stared at the man beneath his feet

"Keep barking because that's last thing you will say and my voice the last thing you hear. With this we are even so if you come back to life again, you can try again this time along Guinevere." Arthur said as he held his hand towards his assistant that passed him a sword

"Yes, I killed that whore finding you so I have freed her from our bond and you can do whatever you want freely now. You have my blessings, Lancelot." Arthur muttered as he slashed down, cutting the head of the man he had been betrayed and shamed by in his past life

"My lord"

"Don't worry Percival, I am feeling fine. More than ever and now I can focus on making the world a better place for my subjects."

"Father, a task" Mordred knocked on the door and said

Arthur looked at the body and cleaned up before walking out to greet his sweet daughter, he will make sure to undo the mistakes of the past now.

* * *

'Now what do we have here' Shi Woon thought as he looked at the small bag that he slipped past the beauty, he didn't do free service for rich people

Shi Woon could feel large amounts of energy concentrated in this jaw breaker like thing and it reminded of the chakra pills back home but he was still unsure as he had no information on the item.

'I could ask Sera or break a part of it and get myself a super pet.' Shi Woon thought and couldn't help but dream a beautiful cheetah following him around

'I am getting a pet' Shi Woon decided to wait for Sera and rushed back home

* * *

While Shi Woon was heading home, Yae Lee was returning from her management class for restaurants course. She was fatigued beyond reason and wanted to be in Shi Woon's embrace to get a pint of energy and relaxation.

Yae Lee was a year older than Shi Woon and had met him when he came to the maid café where she worked for money and experience in the field.

It was not love at first sight but after some meetings, she had become friends and then fell in love with him because of his personality and aura plus his skills.

Yae Lee sometimes felt jealous of how Shi Woon could easily learn anything; he had so many choices and could easily go far in life. He was already living it up but it was part of life so she pushed such negative thoughts down since they brought nothing but trouble and it would ruin the relation.

She dreamed to launch a restaurant chain and pioneer new dishes in the future, for that she learnt how to cook and focused on service skills.

Shi Woon knew about her dream so he helped her by giving her the chance to learn from top chefs and visit high class restaurants, meeting their management.

Yae Lee didn't ask but she already knew that he must have used his powers on them and paid them for the service as it would be impossible otherwise without a large amount of cash involved.

"Hopefully, he didn't murder anyone today." Yae Lee muttered as she entered the elevator

When Shi Woon killed, his aura became sharp because it affected his chakra as his killer intent increased.

Fear and death increased his powers in some manner but they obviously didn't like it so Shi Woon never used it in front of them.

"Yeah" Sae Hee muttered as she entered after

"How was your day?"

"I knew it was hard but it's worse than expected." Sae Hee answered with hollow eyes; she was acting as an assistant in surgeries in the underground while learning from a neurologist and neurosurgeon as her dream was to help people

There was a sever lack of such facility in the world so she decided it was the best way to help people and even planned to help poor people in some way, she was unsure for now but was planning something for that issue.

Sae Hee had always been a good girl, her family was just filled with nice guys so it increased her positive aura and led to such a result.

She had been protected from the negativities of the world by Shi Woon and he helped her in this dream, finding it interesting as he could help her but he let her earn it.

"Same, the more I learn the less I know."

"Come one, don't be like that. I love your food, its just your stress talking." Shi Woon entered the elevator from the second floor as he had seen them and ran to catch up

The girls felt a tug on their lips and a radiant smile appeared as they heard his voice, and he gave them a kiss on the lips. Filled with love and energy, the girls felt alive again.

Shi Woon had made them peak human from all the activities they did together so he was not worried most of the time.

* * *

"Shi Woon finish up your things in two days. We will be leaving for a funeral in London."

"Who?"

"Just a relative that you probably don't remember"

"Okay, I will be there mom." Shi Woon woke up in the morning to the phone ringing and saw that it was his mother

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I was going to write more but decided to transfer to next chap.

TDG Glory City

Fate series: Arthur (Prototype), Lancelot, Mordred, Merlin

so i was thinking like this :

Jack the ripper

Murim Mayhem

Monster Hunt

China trip

Kengan Ashua tournament

reunion crash

Clash of Monsters

Kaiser


	12. Chapter 12

Hot water streaming onto him, onto her, their bodies tightly encircled by arms, with hands clasped onto the other's buttocks.

"Sae Hee," Feeling the soft push of soap slicked breasts onto his chest, "God, how I love you!"

"Shi Woon," Feeling the probe of her beloved's penis against her thigh, holding him, sensing the heat within her hand, "I love you, too!"

Mouths tightening, tongues twining.

Exploring the soapy-slick valley between, his left hand, gliding over the twin mounds of Sae Hee's small, hard buttocks. His right hand, rubbing over her vulva... probing... parting the petals, his finger, sliding into the so warm, so lubricious channel...

Straining into the probe of his finger, slowly moving the one hand fore and back along the warm, hard shaft. The nails of the other hand tightening into the flesh of his buttock, urging Shi Woon even closer...

Breaking the kiss, lowering his head, holding a breast from beneath, bringing it to his lips, along with the streaming water he drew Sae Hee's excited, now elongated , tightly constricted nipple deeply into his mouth.

* * *

When with a girl, the revered moment for Shi Woon had always been the first time he'd been allowed to taste her. To put his tongue onto, and run it over and around the areola of her nipple. To draw the nipple into his mouth. To taste the sweet, salt tang of her flesh. And every girl he knew – that would allow this – had tasted differently. Or maybe, really, the girls had all tasted the same, but being different girls, what he had really tasted was the excitement of their newness.

* * *

Pulling from her hand, bending at the knees, crotched before her, running his mouth and tongue over Sae Hee's streaming flesh... To over, and around the tiny projection of her 'outie' navel... and down. And because the mat of her pubic hair was wet and lay flat, her vulva was fully visible through the thinly wet hair and the projection of her mound was seemingly more pronounced... And he drew the hard, soft mound fully into his mouth, and bit softly, but not too softly onto the hairy flesh.

Feeling the delicious pain of the bite, placing one hand on his head, the other hand, tightening, till her knuckles became white, around the steel shower curtain rod, as, biting her lower lip, Sae Hee waited for what she knew, for what she expected, what she wanted to come next, as...

Parting the fleshy folds with his tongue, turning his face to the side so the water would channel over his lips rather than into his mouth, touching his tongue to the upper cleft of her vagina, Shi Woon licked the budding tip of Sae Hee's clitoris, as...

Arching her pelvis forward, widening her thighs, holding the back of his head, pressing his mouth onto, and his tongue into her vagina, savoring the dual erotic sensations of a clitoral caress and the in and out motion of his tongue, closing her eyes...

* * *

Rather than just ejaculating into a prophylactic, Shi Woon truly loved doing 'this' to Sae Hee. To taste Sae Hee... To really taste Sae Hee. To literally take the sweet fluid of her sex, of her body into his and thus, so he did believe, the two became more a part of one...

Besides, rapidly excited, once actual intercourse began he was prone to long ejaculation.

Also, always quiet during foreplay and intercourse, at times such as this Sae Hee would usually show some sort of response and... at least at these times, Shi Woon felt he was able to give her, he sincerely hoped, as much pleasure as she always gave him.

And, Oh, yeah! He'd love to have Sae Hee do 'the same' for, and to him, but, as she'd told him...

"Do not expect me to do that to you, Shi Woon! Nice girls don't of 'round giving their beloved's 'blow jobs'."

"How," he had asked, "do you know?"

"Well," Sae Hee answered, "I'm sure your mother doesn't do 'that' to your father."

Yes, he thought, that's true! Because, as most progeny, he could not imagine his mother and father having, even, simple intercourse let alone his mother giving his father a 'blow Job.'

"And," Sae Hee had continued, "I'm sure my mother has never done 'it' to my father." Yes, of that Sae Hee was rather sure. But to other men? That, she was not too sure of.

* * *

Her feet braced against the sides of the tub, her back pressed against the tiled wall, straining her pelvis even further, opening her thighs even wider, holding Shi Woon's head, moving it in a tight circle... Sensing the approach of orgasm, the volume of air being drawn into her lungs and rapidly exhaled increasing... feeling the sharp sweetness begin, twisting her fingers in his hair, forcing his mouth even harder onto, and his tongue even deeper into... "Mmmm!"

He'd truly love to have been aware of it, but unfortunately the distance from Sae Hee's mouth, along with running water having covered the sound of her moan, but going with the urging of her hands...

Knowing herself, from the times he'd done 'this' before, knowing she was capable of a second orgasm within minutes, or was it seconds from the first. But truly loving the feel of Shi Woon within her body, wanting him.. Oh, yes! Wanting him there, "Stand up, baby!" Prompting him upward, taking hold of him, standing on tip-toes, guiding him into her vagina... When she was sure he was as deeply implanted as the length of his penis and the upright angle of their bodies would allow...

Oh, God! Not knowing if he'd thought or said the words.

"Oh, God!" Feeling the lubricious, wonderfully warm tightness surround 'him'.

Feeling the lubricious, wonderfully warm tightness that encompassed not just the length and breadth of his penis, but all of Shi Woon, as though his entire physical and mental being was fully engulfed within the marvelous, sweet sheath of Sae Hee.

Bringing her hands onto his buttocks again, again prodding her nails into the soft flesh, again forcing their bodies close.. closer. Urging his pelvis to move in a tight circle in rhythm with hers, "Oppa," The sweetness beginning again, "I love you!"

Moving within the rhythm of Sae Hee's rotation, holding her buttocks as she held his, their closely held genitalia swaying in concert within the tight circle...

"Mmmm!"

Once again... Or possibly the sweet pain had never ended and now was but one continuous orgasm, "Oppa," breathing her warm breath in his ear, "Oh, Oppa!"

"Oppa!" Brought to an even higher plane of excitement, not only because of where 'they' were, but also due to Sae Hee's uncharacteristic show of passion.

Pushing deeper, his motion changing...

Grinding their bodies even closer...

Now, changing her circular rhythm to his pumping rhythm.

Moving his pelvis only. Push... retract... push... retract... push... Nearing!

Nearing... his motion changing... faster, harder, fore and back. Fore and back... His pelvis and penis, jerking forward, jerking backward...

Now...

Standing perfectly still, actually feeling the penile contractions within her vagina... within her body.

Her heart lurching, knowing where his semen now flowed.

"I love you!" Their words mixing with running water, "I love you!" Their mouths coming tightly together, each breathing their hard, ragged breath into the mouth of the other, till...

The fingers of their four hands relaxed, the twenty indentions in their two sets of buttocks turning from white to normal...

Their lips loosening, their heads moved back, their eyes opening, each looked into the half opened eyes of the other, till...

Their breathing slowed... Sae Hee's breasts moved from Shi Woon's chest... Shi Woon's retracted penis slipped from Sae Hee's vagina, and... The two stood, without words, but yet together.

Outwardly, the look on Sae Hee's face appearing serious, "Oppa," out of sight, inwardly smiling, her heart pounding, "we didn't use a rubber."

"Yeah, I know." Standing back, looking at his lover, placing both hand onto her shoulders, "But you know sometimes people try for years without having a baby and this is the first time we've ever done 'it' without a rubber, so don't worry about it, nothing'll happen."

Sae Hee was not worried, she was not worried at all.

And this was not "the first time they did 'it' without a rubber".

* * *

After a hot morning shower, Shi Woon and the girls dispersed to their own destinations. Shi Woon called Sera on the way to school after dropping Sae Hee and was happy that she picked up.

"Come to my office" Shi Woon heard those words before she put the phone down and he was made curios as she called him to her office too early

'Hmm, let's what plot is hatching in the back.' Shi Woon thought with a smile as he was putting his hand into so many jars of cookies that he was getting giddy from the sweet sweet rush of adrenaline from just imagining the drama and action

* * *

Sera Kang didn't know what to expect as she saw Shi Woon enter with that Wide smile and his shameless gaze that was different from everyone as people wouldn't dare to do such within her presence.

"Hey, how has your day off?" Shi Woon said as he sat down without waiting for Sera as she studied him

"It was fine, how about you?" Sera asked as Shi Woon was looking more hype than ever

"Awesome, the only thing missing is your embrace." Shi Woon replied with a chuckle as he read her body language and just messed around

"Good! Shi Woon, how far can you go for money?" Sera asked and her voice felt much more serious than before, Shi Woon could feel that this question was connected to the plot

"I like you Sera so I won't joke around now. Money is good but I have principles that I follow. I will never deal with injustice or harm innocents, no matter what." Shi Woon replied in a formal tone that showed his sincerity

Naruto had always been determined, obsessive, possessive and persistence was his middle name, his undying will carried him till the end and he has never let things dictate his choices.

If he has accepted someone as a friend that friend has no choice in this relationship anymore, he will never give up on them and would do his very best until they go beyond the line and touch innocents. They could harm him but touch his loved ones or innocents then they were no more in his halo.

"I understand, I will give you whatever you want. This body and heart, if you can give me the clan?" Sera proclaimed as she pushed forward a file

"I will give you the clan but I would never buy someone's body, you will love me naturally or not at all." Shi Woon replied in a gentle tone as he picked up the file and pulled Sera from her seat, into his embrace

"I will never how it feels to be part of a family that does this to their own but know that I will always be there for you. No matter what happens, let the world go against you even then I will be your sanctuary." Shi Woon said as he hugged her gently and kissed her forehead before letting go

Sera Kang felt something that had been gone for so long after her parent's death; she felt warmth and her lips had a rare smile as he left. No one had ever done things for her without a cost or looking at her position but Shi Woon knew none of that and his words carried weight.

'I put faith in his power to achieve this task.' Sera was incredulous but she believed Shi Woon without proof, which was completely against her usual methods.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask about this." Shi Woon smiled as he popped his head into the office and entered with the divine Dan

Sera felt embarrassed as she might have been seen with that expression and sat down on her chair, "Let me see"

The moment her gaze landed on the item, she became flabbergasted and wondered how he could get it or even knew about it.

"I stole it from a thief"

"Right, this is the divine Dan and is a very rare item with limited supply as there have been less than ten throughout history. It has the Ki equal to ten grandmasters and could be utilized by a master to increase their powers and heal their body. This item let's a person get reborn, if they are successful or die a terrible death."

Shi Woon nodded as heard the explanation, "Thanks, do you want the task finished by tomorrow or I should take it slow."

"In trust your choice"

"Then from tomorrow you will be the leader my dear friend. I will be leaving for London after two days so just in case I forget to keep in contact, you know where I am. Also I just love the way you look, sitting there. Just pure art, keep being awesome as I love your aura of intelligence." Shi Woon said as he walked out of the office, leaving Sera in a trance for a moment from his words

* * *

"I have been thinking about your words so give me a breakdown." Chun Woo asked as they were once again on the roof

"First, what's the target?" Shi Woon asked as he leaned against the railing and put a lollipop in his mouth

Chun Woo took a moment, leaving the place silent except the wind, "Destroy the Murim"

"Not what I expected but it's so similar to my friend that I need to ask, you are not him are you?" Shi Woon said as he looked at him and saw that his expression was absolutely grim

"Okay, what do you mean by that? Do you want to kill specific people or change how the Murim operates?"

"Both"

Shi Woon took in his words and was lost in contemplation as this was a big issue, not something that can be handled willy-nilly.

"This will take some time and can't be handled haphazardly, are you willing to be patient?"

"I can wait if I see results"

"Right now, I have one clan under me and one fighter that I trained personally but this isn't enough. I think it's time to take over the world, what do you think?"

"Do you think this is a joke!" Chun Woo was triggered from his words

"I am not jesting; this is the only way to accomplish your goal. We will stand at the top and dictate the rules." Shi Woon placed his hand on his shoulders and squeezed

Chun Woo felt the pressure from his aura that he forgot that he was standing in front of a child, his form expanded.

'This guy is crazy! But I like it, nothing complex the way I roll.'

"Fight me seriously without holding back, I want to experience it and finalize my decision. No holding back, if I feel you held back even a little then it doesn't matter if you win." Chun Woo put forward his condition that brought a smile on his face

"You are one bastard, asking for that. But I don't mind, breaking you down and letting you see the strongest." Shi Woon smiled as he slapped Chun Woo's back before walking away

"Bukhansan, 10 pm"

Chun Woo heard the name of the place and wondered why so far or why the mountain range.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

What do you think of the story till now? Any advice?


End file.
